Eleanor Celestine
Eleanor Celestine(エレノアセレスティン''Erenoa Seresutin'') is a S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is the leader of Team Celestine. She uses Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, and formerly uses Spatial Magic. She is famous for her usage of Shadow Devil Slayer Magic, that she uses secretly during year X784. She also uses Requip Magic:The Warrior, she is known as the "Warrior Princess". She is also one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Appearance She has a simple appearance which has red eyes, and long gray hair which she styles into two curls, just beneath her ears. She wears a blue barrette on the left side of her head. Eleanor has a natural kitty mouth/smile, which is especially noticeable when she's being devious and/or perverted. She's often seen wearing a white, long sleeved hoodie and dark blue jeans. In year X784, she has short-grey hair. She has large breasts and her 3 measurements are: 90cm, waist:57 cm, and hip:88 cm. She wears a simple blue coat at year X791, with a green skirt, and a belt that keeps her skirt up, with brown leather shoes. Personality She is serious and diligent, talented in most subjects, and is also ver y popular. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things. When she is first introduced, she is mostly quiet all of the time. She is shy, polite and kind. Eleanor is formerly a Celestial Spirit Mage. She is very kind to her spirits, not using them as a shield. But In X791....She is serious and diligent, talented in most subjects, and is also very popular. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things, even suggesting that one of her main reasons to be interested in Elisha is curiosity about information not covered in health classes(As Maki is teaching her). She was complimented by Jaylene that she's always good at everything but she brushed off the compliment and said that she also has things that she's not good at. She has a fear of heights and insects. History ... Magic And Abilities Celestial Dragon Slayer (天のドラゴンスレイヤー, Ten no Doragonsureiyā) is a Lost Magic and one of the many Dragon Slayer styles. This style of Dragon Slayer is exclusively used by Eleanor, the Celestial Dragon. Basic Spells * Celestial Dragon's Roar (星竜の咆哮, Sei Ryū no Hōkō): Eleanor inhales building up the magic needed. She then exhales, launching what looks like the night sky at the opponent. * Celestial Dragon's Eta Claw (天界竜のイータクロー, Tenkai Ryū no ītakurō): Eleanor coats her fists and arms in navy blue magic with bright, glowing stars. She attacks by punching the opponent repeatedly, her punches seem to get stronger with each successive strike. * Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strike '''(天の龍の隕石の衝突, Ten no Ryū no Inseki no Shōtotsu): Eleanor begins similarly to Celestial Dragon's Roar, but instead of exhaling a beam-like attack, Meteor Strike is fired as a concentrated orb. * '''Celestial Dragon's Flail (天界竜のフレイル, Tenkai Ryū no Rureiru): Eleanor channels her magic into her blade, forming a spherical concentration of navy blue magic with bright, glowing stars at the tip of the blade. When she swings her sword the ball of magic extends from the blade on what looks like a chain of stars. * Celestial Dragon's Pillar (天界竜の柱, Tenkai Ryū no Hashira): Eleanor places both hands on the ground forcing her magic through the ground and causing a pillar of what looks like the night sky to erupt from underneath her opponent. Advanced Spells * Spatial Void: Draconid (空間空隙：竜座流星群, Kūkan Kūgeki: Ryū-za Ryūsei-gun): Draco fires off multiple Celestial Dragon's Meteor Strikes in rapid succession. * Spatial Void: Dark Matter (空間空隙：暗黒物質, Kūkan Kūgeki: Ankoku Busshitsu): Draco coats both hands in what looks like the night sky and claps her hands together. This causes an explosion, reminiscent of a pitch black sky, that acts similarly to a cross between Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame and Altairis. * Spatial Void: Circumpolar Lodestar (空間空隙：周極ロードスター, Kūkan Kūgeki: Shū Goku Rōdosutā): while charging the attack, Draco circles her opponent at high speeds before striking the opponent with her tail. Alternatively, by swinging her tail, she sends a guided wave of what looks like the night sky at her opponent. * Spatial Void: First Great One (空間空隙：最初の偉大な1, Kūkan kūgeki: Saisho no idaina 1): covering her entire body in an inky blackness with bright white pinpoints of light, Draco takes on the appearance of a massive, serpentine dragon and viciously attacks. Other Celestial Dragon Slayer spells can be used in tandem with this one. Shadow Devil Slayer Magic Basic Spells Shadow Devil's Rage: '''With this Eleanor releases a powerful blast of shadow magic from her mouth and is equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. The Blast inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, a s well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. '''Shadow Devil's Hammer: '''Eleanor coats her arm in shadow aura and uses her other aura arm to hit her opponent slamming them into the ground '''Requip:The Warrior Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Spells * Summon Celestial Spirit: A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Eleanor is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has six different keys Aries_Key.png|Gate Of The Ram:Aries Cancer_Key.png|Cancer Gemini_Key.png Leo_key.png Pisces_key.png Scorpio_Key.png that was given to Lucy. She uses Celestial Spirit Magic at year X781-X782. * Gate Of The Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries. * Gate Of The Fish Key: Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. * Gate Of The Scorpion Key: Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio * Gate Of The Giant Crab Key: Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer * Gate of The Lion Key: Summons the Lion, Loke. * Gate of The Twins Key: Summons the Twins, Gemini * 'Fleuve d'étoiles '( Etowāru Furūgu): is an extending whip gifted unto Eleanor Celestine by Loke. * Requip: The White Warrior (ホワイト戦士''Howaito Senshi'') * Requip: The Black Reaper (黒の死神''Kuro no Shinigami'') * Requip: The Angel Warrior * Requip: The Warrior Princess * Requip: The Black Warrior * Requip: The Survivor * Requip: The Fire Warrior Battles and Events * Eleanor Celestine vs Unnamed Fairy Tail Member Quotes Trivia * During Tartaros arc, Eleanor died due to fight with a new Tartaros member along with Ashley Suzuki. but been revived Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Team Celestine Category:Chloemeidavid.1 Category:Revived Category:Active Category:Alive